


Echoes of darkness

by TimeTraveler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Gen, Love, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, demon, redhair, soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTraveler/pseuds/TimeTraveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is working alone on a case of girl who sold her soul to a demon. He is trying to rescue her, but he doesn’t know how. Although he is trying not to, he falls for her – so now the question is not could he save her, but could he save her without selling his own soul to the devil, again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. About

**Author's Note:**

> Thanx a lot to my beta reader MyLifeIsFandoms.

_“I'm a prisoner of a demon… It stays with me wherever I go This must be my punishment for selling my soul!”_

Ten years ago Kaitlyn made a deal with a demon. Of course back then she had no idea what this would bring to her; a one-way ticket to hell.  And while she (now twenty years old) is not at all aware of what she had done, she meets a mentally unstable girl who mentions that she signed a con-tract with the devil 10 years ago and now he is coming to get her. She always thought “devil” had metaphoric meaning and that she was just crazy. Now she realizes that there is something more in to this. A few days later the girl was found dead and now Kait is the one acting crazy. She is starting to see things no one else sees, having hallucinations, and nightmares that torment her. And after she meets an FBI agent who introduced himself as Billy Gibbons and behaves like everything not as except a police officer, she begins to suspect that he is connected with it. It turns out that the tall FBI agent is called Sam, and that he knows more about it than she does. Can she trust a stranger? In fact, is there a choice? Because, could she ever get away from the demons that haunt her? Ultimately, only one goal remains: to survive.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years ago...

**Detroit, 2004**

What had been clear sky now filled with big, dark-grey clouds draping darkness all around me. In just a few minutes the sight from my window completely changed; bright day replaced by gloomy clouds that threaten rain any minute. The sky darkens even further as though it’s already evening and not the late summer afternoon.

I'm sitting on a small sofa next to my window, staring blankly out at the world. I don’t even make an effort to turn on the light; I remain in the dark. It’s in line with my mood anyway. I'm wearing just a sleeveless shirt in shades of pale pink and denim shorts, the first thing I pulled out of the closet this morning. I just sit there, motionless, the allure of life lost on me in my apathy. Not even my growling stomach has forced me to get up to find something to eat. Not if this means I have to go to the kitchen and along the way go through the living room where they all stand, helpless, staring at my mother lying in bed. Counting down the hours.

I can’t bear to look at her like this. Pale, exhausted, dark circles around her eyes. She already looks like every atom of life has been squeezed from her, leaving only an empty body without a soul.Sometimes she says a word or two but it’s mostly unintelligible gibberish. I knew she was suffering. But she has always been a fighter, and she isn’t giving up even now.

“She’s too young”, everybody says, “she won’t understand.” They probably expected me to be asleep as they gathered in the dining room every night, exchanging words of comfort and attempting to face reality. Today they are talking about the funeral, an impending weight on my mind because it will come far too soon. And more importantly for them, they have to figure out what they will tell me. They think that I don’t know what is going on. They’re wrong. I know everything.

They think that, at least for now, none of this is my concern. But that’s my mother they’re talking about, the mother who raised me and cared for me and never left me feeling unloved. Sometimes they come up to my room to ask me if I’m okay. I just nod. I can’t sleep. Sometimes, after hours of staring out the window or at nothing at all, I fall asleep with eyes still open and dreams calming me for a while.

 

Lightning flashed outside. Thunder followed a few seconds after and shook the earth with its fury. Rain began pattering against my window. At first it was just a few drops, enough to notice against the dry concrete of the street. The sway in their own rhythm. It looked almost like they were dancing with the wind as their music. The rain joins in, more intensive with every passing minute. It looks like the end of the world will come at any moment. That doesn’t bother me much, knowing that the end for my mum will come soon with or without the end of the world.

I try not to think about it, but that’s impossible for more than just a few minutes. Although my family is always there for me, my mother is the person I call my role model. She is the reason I exist and she taught me everything I know. She is a big part of me and if I lose her now, I don’t know how I'll be able to continue. Why does everyone think I can’t understand what’s happening? I’m not a child; I can face the truth however painful.

I think hope is what, has been keeping us strong for this long. Hope, the traitorous glimmer of light that now looks so false and intangible. A beautifully packaged lie that ends up destroying everything you believe.

I try to think of the most harmless things to occupy my thoughts. But even with these thoughts salty tears started to roll down my cheek. I’m surprised I didn’t start crying before.

“If only I could ...” I whisper to myself, uncertain that I can even finish the sentence through the rush of tears. I breathe deeply, wiping tears from my cheek. Wish that sentence could be unspoken.

“You know, I can help her.”

I shudder and turn toward the voice. It’s a child's voice, but something in her voice sounds so much different. More elegant, like it's not just a child.

I see a dark shape standing at the door of my room. It’s a little girl with pale skin and rosy cheeks. Her hair is long, perfectly straight and slightly lighter than mine, but still almost black. Her thin lips shine with a reddish glow. She is dressed in a white dress with the dark bow tied around her wrist. Her feet are bare. But all else flees my mind as I notice her eyes. For a moment it seems as if they are completely black, with no iris or pupil, filled only with the darkness.I blinka few timesand see her eyes are large and green.

I stand up slowly, moving away from this strange intrusion. Her eyes watch me with curiously.

“Wh-who are you?” I stammer after I pull together the strength to speak. My heart beats wildly. There’s just something so wrong in the appearance of this girl. Maybe it’s the simple fact that girls do not just appear in other people's houses without anyone noticing. But it seemed like there was something more. Something hidden in the depths of her eyes that I can’t begin to fathom.

“It does not matter”, she says, almost whispering, approaching me. She walksgracefully and upright. Her bare feet make no sound against the floor. “The important thing is that I can help. Of course, only if you want me to.”

“You can save my mother?” The very thought of it is absurd. But I’m ready to believe in the impossible. All those fairy tales about the good fairies and things that help you get through life, about angels from heaven and everything else… I never believed in it. But now, well, I’m willing to believe in anything if it could save my mum.

The girl only nods slightly, focusing on my eyes. “The only question is ... will I?”

“H-how are you going to do this?” No, this can’t be possible. What if I'm dreaming? What if I unconsciously closed my eyes and now my brain is just toying with me, giving me false hope?

“It's not up to me to speak about this”, she says. “But I'm sure you'll find out one day.”

“When?”

“In ten years”, she replies. “If you accept, I'll be there for ten years, and then you will find out everything. Until then you can enjoy with your completely healthy mother and live the life you deserve.”

“How do I know I can trust you?” I ask thinking this is all just some kind of illusion, nothing more.

The girl smiles. “You don’t, but you have no other choice, do you?”

I don’t say anything. It’s funny how I’m, despite everything, quite calm.

“Well, do we have a deal?”

Again, I do not answer. Instead I turn to look out the window and see the rain still falls intensely, creating its own melody. I realize if my mom dies my every day will be like that, no matter the weather. After all, what do I have to lose? What is the worst thing that can happen?

I lookback at the girl, twisting my lips into a gentle smile.

“Yes, we do.”

*

I don’t remember anything after that. That day left me blurry memories mingled with tears, sadness, rain and storm. Next thing I knew my mom was completely healthy, as if she had never been sick.

 


End file.
